Ecarts de Conduite, Chapitre Bonus
by MissOrlane
Summary: Pourquoi Gibbs a-t-il mal dormi lors de sa seconde nuit en prison. Ou plutôt, à cause de qui.


A ma BFF...

* * *

><p>"<em>Il avait passé une nuit abominable, sur sa petite couchette précaire, avec son bras qui le lançait continuellement et son esprit qui ne le laissaient pas dormir en paix…<em>"

* * *

><p><strong>Écarts de Conduite, chapitre bonus<strong>

C'était la seconde nuit qu'il allait passer en prison.

Pour la dixième fois, il se retourna sur le mauvais matelas du lit de camp qui composait l'essentiel du mobilier de la petite cellule, à la recherche d'une position qui serait au moins vaguement confortable.

Une fois que les grincements du vieux sommier eurent cessé, le silence complet qui régnait depuis l'extinction des feux retomba, toujours aussi pesant. Même les gardiens semblaient s'être assoupis.

Alors qu'il tentait vainement de trouver le sommeil –son épaule douloureuse rendant la tâche plutôt difficile-, son esprit fut de nouveau mis en éveil par un bruit, certes lent et précautionneux, mais reconnaissable entre tous : celui d'une clef introduite délicatement dans la serrure, suivi du déclic du loquet et de l'ouverture subreptice de sa porte.

Une ombre se faufila à l'intérieur, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Un léger tintement de clef s'éleva, quelques notes cristallines qui seules, trahissaient la présence de l'intrus.

Gibbs s'était redressé, tous les sens en alerte, cherchant à percer la pénombre du regard, se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir décidé de lui rendre visite au beau milieu de la nuit, dans le noir et sans prononcer un mot. Un gardien aurait allumé la lumière et se serait annoncé. Il s'agissait plus certainement d'un autre détenu, ou bien encore d'un assassin payé par quelqu'un cherchant à se venger, quelqu'un de riche et de haut placé, pour être parvenu aussi facilement dans le quartier de haute sécurité d'une prison fédérale… Un sénateur, ou un procureur, par exemple… Dans tous les cas, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il resta parfaitement immobile, et ne dit pas un mot, attendant que l'inconnu se dévoile pour entrer en action.

Lentement, une silhouette menue et furtive s'approcha, jusqu'à être relativement révélée par la faible lueur de la lune passant à travers les barreaux de la lucarne.

Gibbs tressaillit. Il s'agissait d'une femme ! Et pas n'importe quelle femme… Cette silhouette là… Il la reconnaîtrait n'importe où… Sauf que c'était impossible !

« Jen ? »

L'ombre continua de s'avancer nonchalamment et la froide lumière pâle révéla enfin les traits fin du visage, lui ôtant ses derniers doutes.

« Mais… Comment… ? Pourquoi… ? »

Elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui désormais, et elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, avec un léger rire.

« Comment ? Je pense que tu préfères ne pas le savoir… Pourquoi ? » Elle approcha les lèvres tout près des siennes. « Devine… »

La voix sensuelle et la proximité de ce corps tant désiré depuis des mois firent momentanément perdre à Gibbs sa faculté à raisonner correctement.

Et ce qu'elle fit ensuite n'arrangea pas la situation. Avec un geste délibérément lent, elle retira la ceinture de son élégant pardessus, et en dégrafa les boutons un à un avant de le laisser glisser a terre, lui révélant ainsi ce qu'elle portait en dessous, c'est-à-dire, absolument rien. Sauf, en guise de pendentif, nichées entre ses seins, les clefs de sa cellule.

Gibbs, cessant de s'interroger sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là –et cessant de penser tout court, d'ailleurs- parcourut des yeux avec avidité le corps de son ancienne maîtresse sur lequel la lune dessinait des ombres provocantes et commença soudain à se sentir très à l'étroit dans le pantalon d'uniforme carcéral qu'on lui avait fourni.

Ce détail n'échappa pas à Jen qui eut un sourire espiègle.

« J'en déduis que tu aimes ce que tu vois… » murmura-t-elle, toujours avec la même intonation sensuelle dans la voix, en le repoussant avec douceur, mais fermement, sur le lit juste derrière lui.

Il se laissa faire jusqu'à être complètement allongé sur le dos, avec elle au dessus de lui, la sensation de son corps contre le sien une torture aussi voluptueuse que douloureuse.

Elle commença à défaire patiemment les boutons de l'uniforme, laissant ses doigts glisser le long de son torse, de plus en plus bas, le sentant se raidir encore un peu plus sous elle.

Il leva la main pour effleurer les boucles rousses, les lèvres pleines avant de descendre sur sa poitrine, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas un rêve.

Elle arrêta sa main en lui attrapant le poignet, fit de même avec l'autre pour les ramener au dessus de sa tête en se penchant au dessus de lui. De nouveau, leurs lèvres se trouvaient à seulement quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, et elle avait toujours ce sourire malicieux dansant sur les siennes. Elle murmura doucement, toujours avec la même intonation tendre, « Jethro… Devrais-je te rappeler encore une fois qui dirige ? », tandis que sa main droite descendait le long de son torse jusqu'à la bordure du pantalon de l'uniforme, pour se glisser en dessous et provoquer une lente friction sur sa verge, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de plaisir qu'il ne put retenir.

« Mieux. »

Elle se redressa, et entreprit de lui retirer entièrement le haut de la tenue qu'il portait avec des gestes délibérément lents, tout en continuant à exercer sur lui la même pression par un lascif mouvement du bassin.

Une fois tous les boutons dégrafés, elle l'attira à elle en tirant sur les bords de sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve de nouveau à à peine quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle s'approcha tout près, les lèvres entrouvertes; et il pouvait sentir son souffle tiède contre sa bouche, tandis qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de ses yeux verts.

Mais elle tourna la tête juste avant que leurs bouches ne se rejoignent, se contentant d'un chaste bisou sur la joue.

Il en profita pour descendre le long de la gorge ainsi offerte, se perdant dans son parfum, le même que celui qu'elle portait déjà, autrefois, à Paris, sa main remontant le long de son dos et de ses flancs jusqu'à la peau satinée et douce de sa poitrine.

L'action combinée de ses lèvres et de ses doigts arrachèrent à Jen un léger gémissement qu'elle ne put contenir.

Elle lui retira complètement la chemise, la laissant glisser entièrement jusqu'à pouvoir l'en libérer avant de la jeter au sol. Elle posa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer encore plus à elle, l'encourageant un moment à continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire, pendant que son souffle s'accélérait et qu'un nouveau gémissement s'échappait de sa gorge.

Puis, soudain, elle descendit les mains sur son torse, et le repoussa presque brutalement sur la couchette, se plaçant bras tendus au dessus de lui.

Bien qu'il ressentit une certaine frustration à ne pouvoir prendre le dessus du fait de l'étroitesse du matelas et de la faiblesse de son bras, il fallait reconnaître que la vue qu'il avait d'elle à cet instant précis, avec ses mèches éparpillées artistiquement sur son front et ses épaules, et sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, offrait toutes les compensations nécessaires.

Elle se laissa descendre doucement contre lui, de plus en plus bas, son souffle l'effleurant sensuellement au passage, jusqu'à pouvoir glisser ses doigts sous le rebord de son pantalon dont elle le débarrassa prestement. Elle fit de même, mais avec cette fois ci des gestes plus précautionneux, avec son sous-vêtement. Alors, baissant la tête, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, elle déposa ses lèvres sur son sexe raidi, en traçant lentement, le contour, si savamment qu'il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour calmer les choses. Finalement, elle se redressa, les yeux assombris et les pupilles dilatées par le désir, pour revenir se placer au dessus de lui.

Ils se contemplèrent un instant, se dévorant des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure enfin : "Prends-moi".

Elle l'attira entre ses jambes et il plongea profondément en elle, lui arrachant un cri qu'elle eut toutes les peines du monde à étouffer. Elle commença à bouger presque sans effort, arc-boutée contre lui.  
>Il posa les mains sur le bas de ses reins, l'encourageant à approfondir leur étreinte, à augmenter le rythme de ses coups de reins, qui se firent plus forts et plus brutaux.<p>

Elle était si désirable comme ça, les yeux mi-clos, la sueur perlant sur ses tempes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de crier, qu'il...

**CLANG !**

Le gardien chargé de veiller sur le sommeil des prisonniers venait de refermer sans ménagement la petite lucarne située à hauteur du regard sur la massive porte d'acier.

Le bruit métallique se répercuta longuement le long du couloir désert bordé d'autres portes identiques abritant les détenus du quartier de haute sécurité, résonnant sinistrement dans le silence étouffé de la nuit.

Quelques voix ensommeillées de protestation s'élevèrent par endroit, rapidement réprimées par la réponse hargneuse du gardien indélicat : "SILENCE !".

Réveillé en sursaut, Gibbs s'était redressé brusquement et la douleur qui irradia dans son bras à ce mouvement finit de le ramener complètement à la réalité. Il ne savait pas si les battements trop rapides de son coeur étaient dus à son réveil brutal par le gardien ou à son rêve, en revanche, il y avait une autre réaction physiologique qu'il savait être entièrement du à ce rêve. Il ferma les yeux et se passa la main sur le visage, retenant un grondement. Même ici, même endormi, elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille.

Il rouvrit les yeux et parcourut la petite cellule des yeux, à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui changer les idées. La lune avait disparu, et l'aube ne devait plus être loin, car l'obscurité n'était plus aussi prononcée, les ombres se faisant plus grises que noires.

Son regard tomba sur le journal de Barlow, abandonné sur le sol car il n'y avait pas retouché depuis leur altercation.

Sur la page ouverte s'étalait la photo où l'on pouvait apercevoir Jen de dos, la tête tournée vers Tony, la main de celui-ci posée beaucoup trop bas et leurs lèvres beaucoup trop proches pour sa pression artérielle à cet instant précis.

Il fixa l'image encore quelques instants avant de ramasser et de froisser le journal d'un geste brusque pour le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se rallonger en essayant de chasser Jen de son esprit.

Le plus simple était de se concentrer sur Tony. Tony qui allait se prendre d'ici peu de temps la plus formidable baffe derrière le crâne de sa vie. Et qui n'en devinerait probablement jamais la véritable raison.

* * *

><p>Ahem... x)<p> 


End file.
